


The Naked Truth

by MilToro



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilToro/pseuds/MilToro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena takes Gabrielle to the Twilight Zone, one of her old haunts. Fairly kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naked Truth

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: The characters of Nestra and Brissea first appeared in my stories [Down To The Darkness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5444) and [Dark Beauty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5443). Also, there is a fair bit of K-I-N-K but it's all in good fun.

Regretfully unaware, Nestra and Brissea discovered the worst possible way to awaken the Warrior Princess. The sun peeked over the horizon, alighting the lush green foliage with glistening pearls of dew. The warmth of the ashen embers long since extinguished in the early light of dawn, rendered Xena and Gabrielle into a perfectly weaved jigsaw puzzle.

"Good morn---"

Faster than her speeding chakram, Xena had extricated herself from her sleeping companion, snatched her sword, leaped to her feet and had her weapon pointed at the dark woman's throat.

"---ing, Xena", she finished.

The warrior dropped her weapon.

"Maybe I should have snapped a twig or thrown a stone or something," Nestra suggested with a smirk.

Xena raised one eyebrow and gave her a nod. "Good to see you Nestra. Brissea." She trudged over to Gabrielle and shook her awake.

"Gabrielle, we got company."

"Huh?" The bard blinked her eyes open.

* * *

The four women sat around the campfire eating an early breakfast. Nestra and Brissea shared one log facing the campfire, Xena and Gabrielle on the other. They recounted their travels since the last time they'd met - Gabrielle's return from the dead, Xena's brief confinement in jail, dancing with Tara and their impending trip to India. Thankfully, the topic of Callisto didn't come up once.

"So what brings you two around these parts?" Gabrielle asked.

"We're headed for the Moon Festival in Chalius," Nestra answered between bitefuls of bread, swinging her long braided locks away from her face. "Want to come?"

"Yeah!" Gabrielle exclaimed, caught up in the enthusiasm of the moment. She and Xena had no place in particular to go and it would be great to go to a festival. She loved them. After a moment, she realised Xena hadn't answered. "Xena?"

"You want to come with,?" Brissea asked.

Xena shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"It'll be great," Nestra chimed in. "We can enter the Twilight Zone."

"Woooo," Brissea feigned trepidation.

Xena laughed.

Gabrielle knitted her brows. "What's the Twilight Zone?" She looked from Brissea to Nestra and finally to Xena.

Nestra and Brissea snickered. Xena just shook her head and grinned.

"Hey, come on, what's the Twilight Zone?" Gabrielle insisted, not wanting to miss out on something exciting.

Nestra and Brissea giggled anew but Xena stopped and concentrated on her food. The two women caught Xena's stoic expression and quieted down.

"You mean you've never been to the Twilight Zone?" Nestra asked Gabrielle.

"No, it never came up," Xena replied succinctly.

"What's the Twilight Zone?" Gabrielle demanded.

Xena cocked her head to one side. "You want to answer this one, Nestra? You brought it up." A crooked grin skirted the corners of her mouth.

Nestra muttered under her breath. "Oh shit."

"Come on, tell me," the bard said eagerly. "The curiosity is killing me."

All eyes were upon Nestra. The campsite drew silent with anticipation, even the birds seemed to have stopped singing.

Nestra cleared her throat. "Okay. Okay. It's this place, a certain castle, where women get together and, um... um... have fun."

"What kind of fun?" Gabrielle asked, her curiosity stoked.

Nestra looked on in disbelief. Why was Xena making her do this? Did she really want Gabrielle to know what happened in the Twilight Zone? And how come she never took Gabrielle there before? Oh well. The young blonde couldn't be too naive if she hung around with the Warrior Princess. She took in a deep breath. Here goes. She looked at Xena for confirmation.

"You were explaining what kind of fun, remember?" Xena coerced.

"Oh yeah, what kind of fun?" Nestra asked more to herself than the other women. "Well, what they do is they do favours for each other. In public. In front of everyone. And people watch."

"What kind of favours?" Gabrielle questioned.

"Yeah, what kind of favours, Nestra?" Xena goaded, feigning innocence as if she hadn't the slightest idea what the Twilight Zone was all about.

"Thanks a lot, Xena." Nestra finished off the last of her bread, deliberately chewing each morsel. "Favours. Right." She cleared her throat again. "It's a place where women who are very fond of each other do... do... um... sexual favours, to each other. In front of everybody and everybody watches. It's fun."

"You mean like those live sex shows?"

"Not exactly, right Nestra? There's hardly ever any sex at all," Xena shrugged, obviously enjoying her friend's quandary.

"No sex?" Gabrielle pondered. "What do you mean, Xena? I don't get it."

"Nestra?" Xena prompted.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Nestra squirmed on her log, examining her hands for the best way out of the hole she'd dug.

"Well, usually, somebody gets tied up and then they um... get, um... um... rewarded for good behaviour."

"Or not," Brissea chimed in.

Gabrielle thought for a moment, wild images of women naked and bound, writhing on manacles, succumbing to their primordial appetites sprinkled her imagination. A sudden realisation dawned on her and she turned to Xena.

"You mean like when we--- like with rope--- a-a-and the whip--- a-a-and those...those things?"

All three women nodded, each of them stifling uproarious laughter.

"IN PUBLIC!?!!!"

Peals of laughter bounced off the copse of trees that surrounded the campsite. Gabrielle's face turned beet red, then she too joined in, hoping to cover her apprehension with mirth. She wasn't sure what she dreaded more - that Xena would put her on public display or that she would not.

* * *

Gabrielle dozed as she clung to Xena's back while they rode steadily towards Chalius. Nestra and Brissea shared their own horse and after the initial chit chat of the open road, silence became their new companion. The clacking of four pairs of horse hooves on the dirt road lulled Xena into fond memories of her past. Her reverie took her back to her first memorable night in the Twilight Zone.

_When she was a warlord, Xena had heard many tales about the Twilight Zone but had never been there. On the outskirts of Chalius, Lady Larissa welcomed women throughout her kingdom to the Spring Moon Festival. Special invitations were granted to join her in her lavish castle. After a particularly gruesome battle, Xena decided to join in on the festivities, assuring herself that the Twilight Zone would be the perfect place where she could fully yield to her raging blood lust. She left her army in the village and entered the castle alone. _

_The Warrior Princess needed no introduction at the main gates or by the welcoming committee in the main galley. After a languid bath, she found herself at the entrance to the Twilight Zone, a spacious chamber hidden in the West Wing. Some had dubbed it the Wicked Wing after the tavern she patroned in Athens. She heard whispers echoing around her as soon as she entered the room. The place hushed into quiet murmurrings as the patrons recovered from the shock of her being there, not knowing how to respond to her presence. Xena sat down at a table in the middle of the room, knowing that all eyes were upon the Destroyer of Nations. _

_The din of the chamber settled into an uneasy silence until a buxom serving girl, appropriately donning only a leather collar and nothing else, approached her for spirits. Xena ordered a mug of mead and sat sipping it while she observed the assemblage of women, each of them awkwardly pretending she wasn't there. They self-consciously returned to their business while keeping a wary eye on the Twilight Zone's most notorious warrior. Women of all shapes and sizes littered the dimly lit chamber, most of them dressed in warrior garb. Some of them were leashed by others, some of them leashed to each other. Almost all of the subservient ones were topless or outright nude, each of them sporting snug leather collars. _

_"...it is her!" _

_From a table behind her, Xena could hear the heated whispers of three or four women. She didn't catch the entire conversation, but in the few snatches she heard, she surmised they were women looking for trouble. And they'd found it. _

_"...have the nerve" _

_"I bet you..." _

_"...kill you first" _

_"I dare you..." _

_A leather clad warrior woman strode up to Xena with false bravado, respectfully bowing her head as she approached. She could have been an Amazon in some other life, Xena mused, if only she had the fortitude. _

_"I-I-I wish to serve you, Mistress. May I get you something to eat?" _

_In Xena's mind, the fact that the woman was still standing was her first mistake. _

_"No," Xena answered curtly, ignoring the hushing sigh she heard from the foolish woman. _

_"I-I-Is there anything I can do for you, Mistress Xena? A-a-anything?" _

_In a hair's breath, Xena snatched a dagger out of her cleavage and deftly pointed the blade at the woman's throat. _

_"Yes! Leave me!" _

_The woman recoiled in terror, stumbling away from the table, grateful that no blood had been spilled. _

_Laughter erupted from the table behind her. Xena smirked and took a large gulp of mead, enjoying a game where only she knew the rules and the defenceless imbeciles knew nothing. _

_"Nice going!" _

_After a short interval, a second warrior approached and Xena was hard pressed not to slice her throat simply for the sport of it. She left a rivulet of blood streaming down the girl's neck as she reeled back to her table where a new round of chortles greeted her. _

_"Lucky she didn't kill you!" _

_A third woman approached and immediately collapsed to her knees. Well, at least she knew how to address me, the warlord thought. To Xena, the girl seemed too young to be a warrior and her closely cropped hair did nothing but enhance her youthful appearance. She wore an ill-fitting leather vest, a vest that concealed very little of her womanly charms. Her breasts spilled out to all sides, clearly clamouring to be released from their leather cage. Nonetheless, the taut muscles of her upper arms, the scar she sported on her collarbone and her well-worn buckskin pants gave testament to a warrior who had seen at least a few battles. _

_"Nothing would please me more than to serve you, my Princess," the girl said, her head bowed respectfully. _

_"Is that right, little slut? And what exactly would you do for me?" _

_"Anything, my Princess. Your wish is my command." _

_Xena grabbed the young woman by the throat, squeezing tightly, her blood lust a seething prism through her cerulean eyes. _

_"You know what I think? I think you're a lying bitch. I think you will do or say anything just to win that stupid bet you made with your friends over there. I dare you to call me a liar." _

_"N-n-n-no, my Mistress, you speak the truth," the girl choked out. "I want to win that bet, but I also wish to please you. Nothing would please me more. Please allow me the privilege. Please." _

_Xena was delighted that the young warrior was brave enough to be honest about the bet. She softened her grip on the shaking girl and was amazed she held Xena's gaze, courageously defiant in her candid confession. On another day, another time, another place, she may have killed the girl for such insolence but a salacious seed grew like wild fire inside her and she decided that the girl would suit her purposes just fine. She had one final question to ask. _

_"All right. But will you take my mark?" _

_The girl swallowed hard and glanced down, suddenly becoming enamoured with the slats in the hard wood floor. _

_"I-I-I---" _

_Xena kicked her in the chest, sending her sprawling backwards. The girl cried out in shock, rubbing the reddened mark of a boot between her breasts. _

_"Get up!" Xena snarled. _

_The girl crawled to where Xena stood and began licking the Warrior Princess' mud-stained boots. She babbled incoherently and the warlord heard words like, "please", "anything" and "Mistress" over and over again - words that soothed the insatiable beast within her. Nevertheless, she needed to maintain some semblance of control. She grabbed the girl by the hair, pulling her close, hot breath warmed her cheek. The girl took in short heaving gasps, her eyes wildly anxious with fear but hunger as well. Xena's dagger dented the flesh of her throat. _

_"This is my rule," Xena said with quiet confidence. "You will do what I tell you. You're lucky I don't kill you for your lack of respect. Others have been killed for much less. That was your last time." _

_The trembling girl nodded meekly. _

_Xena kissed her new slave full on the lips. The girl surrendered to the ravenous kiss as Xena's free hand roamed over her sinewy and curvaceous frame. Xena untied the leather vest that housed her fleshy mounds, and the soft globes plopped neatly into the warrior's strong and skillful hands. Xena tweaked an engorged nipple, eliciting a deep throated moan from the slave. Her hand found its way to the inferno between her legs, ready and willing to be taken. _

_"I ask you again, little slut, will you take my mark?" _

_"I-I-I---" _

_Xena stiffened, her rising anger threatening to explode into a murderous outburst. _

_"I want to! I want to!" the girl shouted tearfully. "I-I-I'm just afraid!" _

_Xena glared at the girl, examining her face for the truth. It was evident, as clear as the crystal amulet the girl wore around her neck. She was deathly afraid, but was most eager to sacrifice her formidable wonderment to the Warrior Princess. All for me, the warlord marvelled. It's all for me. _

_A lecherous smile crept on Xena's face. "Yes, of course you are. And you should be." _

_Xena pulled the girl to her feet and led her to her friends' table. The warriors were aghast with a mixture of terror and admiration, their mouths wide open in disbelief. _

_"She has won the bet," Xena announced triumphantly. "She will be presented and displayed as my slave but no matter what I do to her, you will watch without interference. If anyone dares disturbs me, I will kill you all." _

_She turned and walked away, dragging her property behind her, leaving the table in stunned silence._

* * *

Although Xena's blood lust rarely raged out of control these days as it did on that night, she vividly recalled the lengthy whipping her charge had endured and the simple "X" she'd left as her mark. No soul dared to intervene, leaving her to expel the blood lust that had reached a hallowed and fervoured pitch. When she was finished, she dropped the spent and exhausted slave at the foot of her friends' table, changing the nature of the Twilight Zone forever. She never even found out the woman's name.

The warrior had no intention of subjecting Gabrielle to that same fate but if her lover was willing, she could be inspired to have a little fun.

"What?" Gabrielle stirred behind her.

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Uh, nothing."

"You still want to take me to the Twilight Zone?" Gabrielle queried.

"Yeah, sure. You having second thoughts?"

"No way!"

"Xena!" Nestra hollered from the other horse. "We need to make a stop."

The women trotted off the road to an alcove in the woods. Nestra and Brissea went off into the bush to relieve themselves. Xena pulled Gabrielle close to her, leaning her against a massive tree. She kissed her deeply, their tongues intertwining like flames licking inside an open hearth.

"Xena, did you take a lot of women to that place?"

"A few." The warrior grinned sheepishly, as if she'd been caught stealing the crown jewels.

"That was a long time ago, Gabrielle. We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No, no, I want to." The bard contemplated for a moment, her eyes forming an unspoken question.

"What did you make them do?"

"I didn't make them do anything."

"And they served you in the nude?"

"Yeah. Sometimes," Xena lied, knowing that a woman couldn't serve her unless she was nude. But she really didn't want to go into a lot of details with Gabrielle.

"And you enjoyed it?"

Xena kissed the slope of Gabrielle's neck, her whispered breath making the tiny hairs rise. A strong thigh parted the pliable legs of the smaller woman.

"Very much."

"Like you were displaying your property?"

The warrior's hand snaked over Gabrielle's milky thigh, finding a home beneath her dampened britches and further on to the slick entrance.

"Exactly."

Gabrielle moaned aloud, her hips grinding against the familiar fingers that knew her so intimately.

"So what's with the interrogation?" Xena asked, not wanting to stop her playful meanderings.

Gabrielle blushed.

"You wondering what I'm going to do to your sexy little body once we get there?" Xena queried.

Gabrielle could never escape Xena's scrutiny. The warrior read her like an open scroll, as if her most lascivious thoughts were painted in large bold letters on her forehead.

"Kind of," Gabrielle grinned.

"And you're worried that you'll be on display..." Xena breathed heavily into Gabrielle's ear. "Naked... vulnerable... all mine."

Gabrielle giggled. "Does that mean you're going to make me take off my clothes?"

"Only if you're good."

The bard swallowed hard and said, "Whatever you wish, my Princess."

* * *

"Gabrielle. A refill," Xena said, expectantly holding up her empty mug. Lady Larissa had welcomed the four women to her castle and they were honoured with the privilege of sitting at the head table. They were chatting idly after finishing a hearty meal, a meal served by several voluptuous and topless women.

"Sure." Gabrielle said, unsure how to address her lover in this place. Usually when they played the warlord/slave game, she addressed Xena as "my Warrior Princess" or simply "my Princess" but the room seemed to hush into silence as soon as Xena spoke. It was as if, from her throne, Xena lorded over a captive audience and Gabrielle was merely her lowly subject.

Without warning, Xena grabbed her by the wrist, forcing the bard to stand still and face her. Unmitigated lust filled the warrior's eyes as she examined Gabrielle as if she were evaluating a precious gemstone at the marketplace. The bard didn't know where to look or where put her hands as she self-consciously awaited instructions.

"Wait. Take this off," Xena said as she yanked down the front of the bard's green top, ripping the ties that bound it together. Her breasts leaped out, making Gabrielle blush furiously. An erect nipple was exposed, inviting the warrior's wanton touch. Xena zeroed in on it, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger and almost as an afterthought said, "Take everything off."

Silence loomed over the room as Gabrielle gazed at her, a question formed in her eyes that dare not reach her lips. Xena ignored the unspoken question, preferring to scrutinise the awkwardly curious patrons, who quickly averted their eyes, occupying themselves with non-existent tasks.

"Now," Xena ordered and when Gabrielle didn't move fast enough, she ripped the rest of her blouse off.

Gabrielle swallowed hard, cognisant of the smirking grins between Brissea and Nestra. But she ignored them as well as the intriguing stares of the nameless faces around the room. She had played this game with Xena many times, but the amorous titillation consuming the warrior was no doubt due to the hypnotised spectators scrutinising her every move. With shaky hands and unsure movements, the bard quickly removed the rest of her clothing. She was nervous and more than a little scared but there was simply no questioning when Xena got in a mood. Nonetheless, she was proud to be the Warrior Princess' property and she was eager to thank her for being so worthy.

Gabrielle presented herself to her Mistress, bowing her head as Xena stood, satisfied with her acquiescence. The warrior circled behind Gabrielle, securing their favourite collar around her neck. If she had any doubts as who she belonged to, they dissolved into the comfort of the neckpiece she was privileged enough to wear. Nevertheless, her self-consciousness negated any relaxation she usually felt. She focused on anything but the women scattered around the room. She felt as if she were a slave on the auction block, merely a treasured ornament for the highest bidder.

"Look at them," Xena murmured, her voice sending shivers up and down Gabrielle's spine. Her arms circled around the bard's waist, the metal on her gauntlets cool against her skin, the strength of the warrior's armour soothing against her back. "Look at the way they admire and envy you. Don't you think any one of them would love take your place?"

Gabrielle couldn't bring herself to look up so Xena did it for her. A strong hand cupped her chin upwards, forcing the bard to survey the chamber. She looked around but wasn't eager to make eye contact. She almost wished that Xena would blindfold her so that she wouldn't have to see her own lust reflected back at her from the countless pairs of eyes that penetrated her defences.

"Yes, they would," Gabrielle answered humbly.

"But I chose you. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You should be proud. Besides, you're stuck with me now."

The bard tittered shyly. She was always amazed at how the warrior could allay her greatest fears with deadpan humour. Her grin quickly transformed into a gasp as the warrior's hand found the silky liquid pooling between her legs. She thought her frightened state would stifle any sexual tension she felt. Instead, it magnified it.

"I see we're a little nervous, are we?" Xena questioned.

"Yes."

"Good. Now go get me my refill. Go on."

Gabrielle gathered her wits about her, grabbed Xena's mug and sauntered over to the serving counter, a smile plastered across her face.

* * *

Gabrielle ordered a refill of port for her Mistress at the serving counter. She was well aware of the envious stares of the women in the room, as if they were mesmerised by her elevated status. She concentrated on her task, it seemed simple enough. Get Xena some more port and report back to the table. However, her mind wandered aimlessly from one erotic fantasy to another, hoping that she could remember them all so she could later write them down in her scrolls. And she anxiously wondered just how many Xena would fulfil that night. Unfortunately, Gabrielle was so immersed in her bountiful dream world that she didn't notice that the barkeep had poured mead into Xena's mug, not the port she had asked for.

* * *

Xena kept one lustful eye on Gabrielle as she made her way to the serving counter. Her nerves hummed with erotic tension, invigorating her with a zest she hadn't felt since her days as a warlord. Lady Larissa castle's brought back many illicit memories and she could hardly wait for Gabrielle to return with her drink. As an added distraction, Lady Larissa lead Nestra and Brissea to a corner of the chamber decorated with various erotic equipment. The crowd shifted their attention to the new entertainment.

Gabrielle returned to the table and deposited Xena's mug in front of her. Xena was pleased when she automatically knelt at her side. It was a sign of her complete surrender. She took a sip of the port she had ordered and crinkled her nose when she realised it was mead. She chuckled to herself as she realised Gabrielle was hardly in control of her faculties. Xena imagined that Gabrielle's erotic daydreams had taken over, causing her to forget her duties. There were penalties to be paid for such a minor indiscretion. But she would lay in wait for the proper time when Gabrielle would be allowed to redeem herself for her impudence.

A crack of a whip resounded throughout the chamber. Xena zeroed in on the corner of the room where Nestra and Brissea had gone. Brissea had been shorn of her warrior garb and she was manacled to the wall in offering to her Mistress, Nestra. The dark woman began flogging her slave with refined and gentle strokes and after a while, they grew more exact and forceful.

Xena's eyes lidded over as she observed with an all consuming hunger. Wisps of her past permeated the air, enhanced by the familiar taste of mead, a drink she'd stayed away from since her warlord days if she could help it. Suddenly, she could not withstand the burning need in her loins any longer. Xena removed her britches.

Drawing her slave between her legs, she simply said, "Pleasure me."

Gabrielle needed no further invitation. Xena leaned back in the chair and spread her thighs, allowing the bard full access. It was pure heaven. She sighed as the slave's eager tongue snaked in and out, up and around her sopping mound. Xena was insatiable when it came to the bard's loquacious oral skills and the intriguing performance given by Nestra and Brissea quickly swept her into a delirious frenzy. Xena finished the last of her mead as the slaps of Nestra's whip provided a steady rhythmic background while her slave guided her to the precipice of sheer rapture. Xena held on for dear life until her orgasm swallowed her whole and her world shattered into a kaleidoscope of brilliant colours.

"Ahhhhh," Xena moaned, collapsing heavily against the back of the chair. After a moment, she sat upright.

"Come here," she commanded. She lifted Gabrielle up on her lap, her legs splayed over Xena's thighs so that she could watch Nestra and Brissea. The younger woman mewled like a kitten as Xena stroked the smooth and strong muscles of her arms, her thighs, her abdomen. Soon, wayward hands found taut nipples and the warrior pinched them as Gabrielle writhed in her lap. Xena turned the bard's face towards her, smothering her mouth with an impassioned kiss. Two fingers found the entrance to the flood between Gabrielle's legs and the bard eagerly invited the intimate intrusion.

Xena broke off the kiss, leaving Gabrielle panting and hungry for more. They resumed watching the heated action between Nestra and Brissea as her fingers continued to stoke the bard's simmering fire. She drove Gabrielle into a near frenzy and as she felt the bard nearing her climax, she slowed down until finally she stopped, withdrawing altogether.

"Gabrielle," Xena breathed heavily in her slave's ear.

"Oh please don't stop Xena, don't stop, please ."

"What was your order?"

"Huh?" Gabrielle asked, clearly confused and disoriented.

"You were supposed to bring me port."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Nope, that was mead. You know I don't like mead. Never touch the stuff."

Gabrielle twisted her face to see if Xena was joking, but she wasn't. The slave's eyes grew wide, immediately regretting her faus pax.

"I'm sorry, Xena. Was that mead? I asked for port, I swear I did. Please forgive me. I know I asked for port. Do you want another? I'm so sorry." Gabrielle babbled on as Xena glared at her, even though she was pleased that her slave wanted to be so accommodating. Nevertheless, Gabrielle would have to be disciplined for her thoughtlessness.

"No, I don't want another drink. What I want is for you to lean over my lap."

Gabrielle gasped. "Right here? In front of everybody?"

"Don't worry. They won't notice, they're all watching the show. And besides, you'll have to pay for your misbehaviour somehow, right?"

The bard guilty looked away. "Yes, my Princess."

Gabrielle leaned across Xena's lap. The warrior surreptitiously glanced around her to see if anyone was watching. No one was, everyone was caught up in the climatic entertainment of Nestra and Brissea.

A hard slap landed on Gabrielle's voluptuous bottom, leaving a healthy red glow. A few heads turned their way, but Xena ignored them. A second blow landed and more heads turned their way. Nestra and Brissea had finished their activities and all eyes were upon the developing scene at Xena's table.

It gave Xena immense satisfaction to be able to command an instant audience. If Gabrielle noticed, she didn't say anything, but the grinding against Xena's thigh was surely a sign that her slave was indifferent and oblivious to it all.

Xena let loose another hard smack to Gabrielle's reddening cheeks, a warm glow emanating through her palm. She soothed her face against the heat of Gabrielle's bottom, and licked the scrumptious mound of flesh.

Smack!

Gabrielle groaned beneath her while trying to find purchase for her aching loins. It was a cat and mouse game as Xena allowed her relief for a few moments and but then just as quickly took the advantage away.

Smack!

"I'm sorry, my Warrior Princess. I won't do it again," Gabrielle pleaded.

Xena struck her backside again, "We'll see."

"No, no, I promise, it won't happen again!"

Smack!

"I hope not, the second time will be worse, much worse."

Xena landed a final blow to Gabrielle's ass, eliciting a yelp from her slave. Without saying a word, she yanked Gabrielle by the hair and threw her face down across the table, spreading her legs and lifting her above the table so that her womanhood was visable and shining with a slithering wetness. She kept a hungry eye on her slave's offering and reached into her saddlebag, withdrawing her favourite phallus. With shaky hands, she hitched the phallus to her and guided it to Gabrielle's steaming entrance. The bard's hips swayed with anticipation, grinding into the table's surface.

Xena slapped Gabrielle's thigh. "Keep still!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"You're not planning on going anywhere, are you?"

"No," Gabrielle whimpered.

Xena weighted against her, her breastplate sliding against the soft curves of her slave's sweaty back. Drops of sweat trickled down her face, matting her bangs and thick dark hair. The warrior squeezed Gabrielle's swaying breasts, kneading the flesh through her strong hands. She worked her way down the meat of Gabrielle's supple thighs, spreading them with her passion juices. Her taut member hovered near the bard's amorous passage, until finally she plunged inside, delving into the pliant and forgiving inner walls. The tension amongst the spectators amplified the ecstatic waves sweeping through her as she concentrated on giving pleasure to her groveling slave.

"You promise you're going to behave next time?" Xena growled, her breathing ragged and uneven.

Unable to speak, Gabrielle answered with a gutteral noise, desperate to maintain the warrior's driving rhythm.

For a second, Xena thought about stopping but the elation she felt at the moment was too good to pass up.

"I see you've forgotten your manners too. I asked you a question."

Gabrielle groaned in dismay, "Yes... my Princess... I promise... it won't happen again... please... don't stop."

"Good, slave." Xena drove Gabrielle mercilessly against the table. Sweat poured down her brow and when she lifted her face to wipe it away, she stole a glance of an intense and intrigued Lady Larissa from across the room. She was surprised to realise that the exhilaration of being the centre of attention hadn't left her. She was the Warrior Princess again in all her magnificent glory.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Gabrielle wailed beneath her.

Xena rode Gabrielle harder and faster until finally, she was overwhelmed by the sensations drumming through every fibre of her being. It was enough to send her over crashing the edge. And she took Gabrielle with her.

"XENAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

* * *

Xena allowed Gabrielle to sit on her lap while she caught her breath. Cradling her in her arms, she stroked the silky tresses of her lover. Nestra and Brissea had returned to the table, as did Lady Larissa. The thunderous ovation still rang in Xena's ears, an ovation she'd not heard in over five winters. It was an ovation that belonged only to a Warrior Princess or at one time, to a certain Destroyer of Nations.

"Xena?" Gabrielle asked.

"Hmm?" Xena murmurred.

"I thought you said they hardly have sex in this place."

"It's true, they hardly ever do."

"Did we break any rules?"

"Xena has her own rules," Lady Larissa piped in.

"Or no rules at all," Nestra teased.

Xena smirked.

"Gabrielle, I'm thirsty. Can you get me some more mead?"

"Mead, right? Not port."

"No, mead this time. And if you get it right, we'll see how many other rules we can break, okay?"

Gabrielle's face lit up with a bright smile.

"Yes, my Warrior Princess."

The bard slid off Xena's lap, and made a beeline for the serving counter. On her way, she silently chanted a single word.

Mead.

Mead.

Mead.


End file.
